Harry Smith Alone at Home
Harry Smith Alone at Home is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in May 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith's family leave him at home alone on a trip to Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun! Could this be the best day of his life? Plot Grace Smith, Liam Smith and James Smith are rushing to get ready for a surprise outing. Meanwhile Harry Smith is fast asleep in bed - Grace shouts at him to get up. Later he trudges downstairs ready to leave the house, then Liam announces that they are all going to Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun! James bursts his nappy in excitement while Harry groans. Harry and James get in the RustBucket 2000, where James drones on and on about the rides. When Harry announces he is fed up, James continues blabbering to his Fancy Hippos plushes instead. Harry then realises he forgot his Horrid Henty comics, so he rushes back in the house to grab them. As he is gathering up his favourite issues Grace and Liam enter the RustBucket 2000, which drives off without him! He is delighted because he hasn't only missed the "torturous" trip - he's now got the entire house to himself! Firstly Harry watches Zapper Rapper while eating the secret stash of Harriet-Boes. Then he goes on the computer to look at hot girls on Stinkstagram before blaring one of his Murderers CDs from his boombox. Meanwhile the rest of the family peacefully cruise along, then they get stuck in some traffic near Chocthorpe. James starts to sing Fancy Hippos songs to keep Grace and Liam's spirits high. After ten minutes the jam has hardly moved, then Liam says that Harry got them into this mess for not getting up early - they suddenly realise they have left him behind! James suggests phoning Harry, so Grace digs out her Eyephone and calls him. However, the line is engaged as Harry is chatting with Patrick McCrae, who is on holiday in Anjuna-on-Beats, via the phone. After they finally leave the traffic, Grace calls again only to find the line still engaged - Jamie Wallace is phoning Harry to tell him some new ways to annoy Mae MacDonald. They immediately get stuck in another jam, so Grace phones a third time; the line is still engaged due to Harry inviting David Marshall to the house using the phone. Grace eventually decides to call a babysitter, but every single one she phones just hangs up when she mentions Harry's name. She finds someone else to phone though... Meanwhile David arrives at Harry's house. They eat some baked beans and start propelling toy cars along the hall by farting. The two decide to play Zapper Rapper X together next, when suddenly the doorbell rings and a figure that looks like Ärnesti Jukanpoika wielding a knife is standing on the doorstep! They duck behind a table in the hall before the shape moves away. Harry wants to continue their fun by instead going outside to burn James' homework with a magnifying glass, however the figure reappears at the back door! It disappears again, then David decides to booby trap the front door - he will pull on a rope to tip a bucket over, dumping wet cornflour all over the sinister shape should it enter the house. The RustBucket 2000 leaves the traffic at last while Grace and Liam are getting thumping headaches from James' singing. They overtake several learners and elderly people who are driving slowly, then they get stuck behind a tractor, delaying them even more. Eventually once the tractor has trundled into Auchmore Farm (near Dunian), they overtake a bus driven by Jack Sanderson. The bus pulls them over, Liam explains the situation to him and facepalms when his only responses to questions are "I dunno". Back at home the figure shows up at the front door and the handle rattles...then Polly Bernard walks in carrying Vera Bernard-Smith! What they thought was a knife is in fact the smooth handle of Vera's rattle. Vera throws up all over Harry and David before they walk into the kitchen to clean themselves up. Just at that moment Grace, Liam and James come in - David is still holding the rope as he steps forward, upsetting the bucket and dumping soggy cornflour all over them! Grace and Liam yell while James bursts into tears. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when the RustBucket 2000 sets off) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes